


Daydreams

by Minishiba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suga reALLY likes daichi's thighs, alternatively i'm really thirsty for daichi just like suga, daichi's thighs are a gift, idk if this is truly explicit but i'm rating it that to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishiba/pseuds/Minishiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga should really stop daydreaming about Daichi's thighs while they're in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/gifts).



> That moment when a dumb skype convo with Amanda (tkae0 on tumblr) turns into this. Here u go friend.  
> This is actually the first fic i've finished and felt good about posting. I'm pretty proud of myself!  
> Of course it's going to be Daisuga, because at this point i'm just floating around the void screaming about my silver haired angel and his hot as fuck boyfriend.  
> I know it's definitely not perfect but damn I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Suga had always been a bit of a daydreamer. Often times, when there was nothing in particular on his mind, he’d drift off to images of various futures and almost all of them consisted of him and a certain dark-haired, devastatingly handsome volleyball captain. These of course had always been just that, daydreams and hopes and wishes of a future he craved, but seemed just out of his reach. At least, until the start of their 3rd year together when he discovered that his long-time infatuation with his captain and best friend wasn’t as one-sided as he’d originally thought. 

Even so, his daydreams never stopped, in fact they seemed to get more vibrant as he realized they might be attainable. Them, curled up on a couch together, in a one bedroom apartment somewhere in Tokyo, watching shitty movies and savoring their closeness. Slow dancing to cheesy love songs, exploring foreign countries hand in hand. They were all rather tame, but of course that didn’t last long. Peppered among his thoughts of simple affection, were an increasing number of glimpses of deliciously tan, sculpted abs and broad, sturdy shoulders. And then there were Daichi’s thighs. God, Daichi’s thighs were on another level and Suga nearly choked on his air every time he watched Daichi making receives where his knees bent low and the full power of those oh so wonderfully sculpted legs was put on display. Suga was never a leg kind of guy before he met Daichi but now, he was bordering on obsessed and made up every possible excuse to touch them and look at them and worship them. 

He was in the middle of a particularly vivid scene when he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder and was jolted back to attention. His teacher had been calling for his attention the past couple of minutes. Before he could even stop himself, his mouth betrayed him, shouting “Thighs!!” 

There was silence that seemed to last forever. He’d never been more embarrassed or shocked at himself in his life. what the fuck is wrong with me. He quickly coughed and rearranged an innocent smile on his face before speaking again. “Repeat the question please?” he asked. His teacher gave him a slightly concerned look before repeating himself, Suga actually answering this time. 

Suga turned around to look at the owner of the hand he felt on his shoulder, who just so happened to be the subject of his previous fantasies a flush on his face. Daichi’s face wasn’t much better, red and his eyes screaming “what the hell was that Suga???”. He had an idea, but for the sake of his sanity he decided not to dwell on it. Instead he pulls out his phone. 

To: Suga <3  
Care to fill me in on what the hell that was?? 

Suga felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, and checking to make sure he wasn’t going to get into anymore trouble, unlocked it and swiped the message from Daichi open. Now fully recovered, he smirked and began typing out a reply. 

To: Daichi ;) <3  
Why of course :)  
I was only daydreaming about your delicious thighs, babe. ;) ;) 

Daichi swiped his phone open to read the reply. Suga glanced back hoping to catch Daichi’s reaction and he was so glad he did. Daichi’s eyes widened and his face went 3 shades redder than previously. He let out a shaky sigh, locked his phone and closed his eyes while laying his head onto his desk for a few moments. Suga turned back around before he got called out by the teacher again, but with a significantly cheekier grin. 

Class ended and Daichi and Suga fell into step next to each other making their way out of the classroom and making small talk. The incident in class seemingly forgotten. Except it wasn’t forgotten at all. Suga was glancing around and his eyes lit up, finding what he was searching for in the hallway. He grabs Daichi’s hand, ignoring his spluttering and questions of “Suga what are you doing?” and pulls him quickly into the dark, empty classroom he’d spotted earlier. The door shuts with a click and Daichi’s back hits the wall instantly. Suga is pressed up against him, hands fisted into the front of his shirt and connects their lips in a hungry kiss. Daichi gets over his split second of surprise and immediately his hands fly up, one sliding through Suga’s soft hair, the other grazing his jawline with a single thumb, finally resting at the side of his neck. Both boys shuddering breaths into each other mouths as they push against each other harder. Suga’s hands unclench from Daichi’s shirt and fall down to start stroking Daichi’s thighs. 

“Oh Dai, it’s hardly fair how hot you are” He smirks against Daichi’s mouth and his fingers curl, making way for his nails to start scraping up and down those wonderful thighs. Daichi lets out a strangled moan at that, Suga’s nails doing such good things to his skin, even through the fabric of his pants. Daichi tightens his grip in Suga’s hair and licks into his mouth, needing more and more. Suga pulls his head away slightly, enough so he can whisper against Daichi’s lips. 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am. Dai, your thighs drive me crazy. They’re so firm and big. I can’t stop thinking of how they squeeze my hips when you’re on top of me. How good it feels when you’re slamming into me and they’re flexing against my own.” He’s saying this while stroking and squeezing and scratching Daichi’s thighs and ass. 

At this point, Daichi is losing his self control at an alarming rate. Aching to do everything Suga wants and more. Show him how powerful his legs really can be. There’s still a shred of a conscious in the back of his head, unfortunately. 

“S-Suga, god you’re driving me wild, but we’re in the middle of school. We can’t.” It nearly hurts him to say that, but he’s the captain of the volleyball team and they’d be dead if anyone caught them fucking against the wall of an empty class room. Not to mention he can’t scar the rest of the team with that information. Suga though, the sly little minx he is, pulls away with one last agonizing scrape up Daichi’s thighs and his lips curl into his most mischievous smirk. 

“I know. That doesn’t mean we can’t hang out later though~” he practically sings and then he’s slipping out of the door of the classroom in seconds, leaving Daichi to catch his breath and figure out how the hell he’s going to make it to the end of the day without hunting Suga down and dragging him to the nearest room with a locking door to fuck him until they both can’t stand. no, Daichi, pull yourself together, and figure out how to take care of your raging boner while you’re at it. 

Daichi was one hundred percent sure that Suga was going to kill him one day, but he was also, very, very, very much head over heels for the silver haired setter and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He took a few moments to collect himself and think about how he was going to hide his hard-on for the last class and then practice afterwards which, he realized with a groan, included Suga himself.  
Suga wasn’t in much of a better state, almost regretting his little teasing session, but not quite. He was spaced out the entirety of his last class. His body was screaming for Daichi and he had to fight to keep his breath even and his flush down. At least he could cover up the sweating, and redness with exertion at practice. He’d figure out the rest as he went along. 

Practice that evening proved to be the hardest test of self-control either of them had ever experienced in their lives. Suga was mercilessly flirting with him the whole time. Giggling and flashing him sly little looks. Daichi was hardly innocent though, making ridiculous receives that required him to bend a little farther and use his legs a little more, while flashing Suga wicked grins after each one. Suga was absolutely eating it up. 

Finally, practice was over and clean up began. They were the last two in the clubroom, which was far from abnormal. Daichi was zipping up his bag, ready to leave, when he heard the click of the lock and Suga was on him in seconds, fingers up daichi’s shorts and splayed across his thighs. His teeth bit into Daichi’s neck, almost painfully. Daichi was hoping to make it home before they did anything, but there was a certain thrill in doing this in the clubroom. Throwing his final reservations to the wind, Daichi picked Suga up and laid him on the ground. 

“At least school is over and there’s a lock” Daichi laughed and he nearly growled as he dove in to taste the lips he was addicted to.

**Author's Note:**

> During practice: Asahi withering bc what the fuck guys u can't flirt like this in practice. Tanaka wretching in the bg "my parents are disgusting". Tsukki and Yamaguchi are talking shit in the corner. everyone else is either oblivious or ignoring it for the sake of their sanity. 
> 
> I have this lame headcanon that they call each other Dai and Kou during intimate/affectionate/domestic moments. never in public though that's embarassing. ;D 
> 
> also forgive me for this tease of an ending. I've never written full fledged sin before but maybe i'll add more to this if I decide i'm capable. 
> 
> My tumblr is sugawarakoushii if u wanna follow :)


End file.
